


In a Universe Where We Are Friends

by Rossetabubblegum40



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They All Went To The Same School, all relationship are platonic, short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossetabubblegum40/pseuds/Rossetabubblegum40
Summary: The one thing you could expect from Sugawara Koushi is that he could stop Oikawa Tooru from commiting a crime against humanity, with Kageyama Tobio following him around like a baby chick. Kenma couldn't careless if the whole school burns down, and Akaashi just wanted to read his book in peace.(Or in other word, the pretty setter squad are in the same school without their ace)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Miwa, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Oikawa's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a story i came up in a spur of the moment. I just miss haikyuu and all its potential... but i guess that's what you call "it's a free real astate!". Anyway, if you decided to read this story, good luck and i am sorry. 
> 
> Also, english isn't my first language.

The school bell rings signaling break time. Sugawara yelped in his seat, he let out a happy sound as he punched the air above his head. He turns toward the seat directly behind him and rest his folded hands on the table. “Tooru, do you wanna go to the canteen? Or do you bring a bento today? My mom made me one this morning. Let’s eat together!”

Oikawa, who is actually quite annoyed, replied with a hummed. He continue to pack his book and tidying up his table without saying anything.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? Do you have a fever or something?” Sugawara reached out the back of his hand toward Oikawa’s forehead but he didn’t feel any abnormal heat. “Nah, just stupidity I guess.” He grins.

“Suga-chan, so mean!” Oikawa pouts. “I was just in a bad mood, you know.” He rest his head on the table and let out a long sigh.

“Geez, do you hate math that much? It’s okay, Tooru. I’m sure you excel in other subjects.” He pat Oikawa’s head reassuringly. This just made Oikawa pouts even deeper.

“No…math’s fine.” Oikawa felt the heat rising to his cheek. Sugawara waited patiently for him to continue. “…I keep losing to Iwa-chan to every game we play, and now I’m running out of money.”

Sugawara burst into a laughing fit. “You spent—money—” He doesn’t seem to be able to finish his sentence as he bend his body forward and clench his stomach in pain as his laugh grew louder.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa plead for him to stop. He has never been this embarrassed before. Well, that’s not true. This isn’t the first time Sugawara made him wanna bury himself in the sand and wait for the world to end, but that doesn’t mean he get used to it.

“You’re hilarious, Tooru.” Sugawara managed to say, wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes. “Why would you bet money when you’re playing with your childhood friend?

“It’s food, Suga-chan. Food! I promise to buy him food if he won.” Oikawa stare at his long fingers, sadness displayed on his face. “I thought it’ll be more interesting if there’s a bet. I thought he’ll be more excited that way.”

Sugawara sigh. All the three years he spent with Oikawa doesn’t automatically mean he can understand the boy. It’s truly really hard to read him, especially because his personality is screaming out for people to bully him. But Sugawara understand at this moment, he seems to be truly honest. 

“Seeing you being kind to people kinda irk me in a way that I couldn’t explain.” Sugawara said, resting his head on the palm of his hands. Oikawa is about to protest but Suga shut him down, “So how did it go?” He asked. “Are you two having fun then?”

Oikawa sulk in his seat, the top of his ears bright red. “I was…having fun.” He grows red within seconds. “I take that back! I was having a reasonable amount of emotions! It was fine!” He retreated. 

Sugawara laughs again, he toppled back in his seat and almost fall to the ground. “Why are you so embarrassed to be feeling happy? That’s so weird, you tsundere!”

“Feeling of genuine emotion will hurt my ego as a pretty boy.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“You saying that nonchalantly somehow hurt me even more.”

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama’s lanky body suddenly came into their view. The first year is looming over two of his senior, he hugs a pile of snacks on his chest.

“Ack! Tobio-chan! When did you come in?” Oikawa was shocked to say the least. He will never get used to Kageyama’s light steps, he thought.

“Quite as always, eh, Tobio?” Sugawara let out a half-hearted laugh, he too is surprised from Kageyama’s present. Almost all of them do, except Akaashi. That boy was observant. “Oh, what’s that in your hand?”

“Some girls in my class entrust this snacks to me to give to Oikawa-san.” As he said it, he drop all the snacks on Oikawa’s desk.

“Tobio-chan, good boy.” Oikawa excitedly ruffled Kageyama’s hair. The boy seemed happy about it. Kageyama had always admired Oikawa for reasons Sugawara doesn’t understand. Ever since he got into the school, he had been following Oikawa like a lost puppy. Sugawara doesn’t mind a first year tag along of course, but it’s just felt weird sometimes. To him, Oikawa isn’t someone worth admiration over. But Sugawara guess that he has no business in telling people what to do or who to admire.

Sugawara watched as the boys in front of him exchange in a happy conversation. Looks like Oikawa forgot about his wallet problem. Sometimes, Oikawa being famous around the girl has its own benefit. 

“It’s good isn’t it, Tooru? You don’t have to spend money on food now.” Sugawara grins.

Oikawa turns to him, his face went pale. _Uh oh _, Sugawara thought. Oikawa dip his head between the fold of his arms and start wailing. Kageyama looked at him in surprised.__

_I guess I’ll leave him be_ , Sugawara turns to his own table and pulled out his own bento. Ignoring Oikawa’s whine, he eat his bento in silent. 

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“Have you eat lunch, Tobio?” He asked between munching his food._ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“Uh, I have.” Kageyama answered. He looked at Sugawara, then Oikawa, and decided he’s done for the day. “I guess I’ll go now.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“Ah, be careful on your way back.” Sugawara waved him goodbye with a smile. Then without turning his head he said, “Tooru, stop being a big baby and eat your snack.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__“I’m not—” Oikawa started, but seeing that Sugawara isn’t paying attention to him anymore he stopped. He sulk on his seat and start to nibble on some bread. Oikawa promise himself to not bet with Iwa-chan anymore._ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__


	2. Kageyama Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, as the title say it, it's about kageyama's fam. A slight character spoiler warning for those who haven't read the few last chapters. Also this chapter is a bit long.
> 
> ALSO, volleyball is like, Kageyama's life so i cant really took that away from him so i just made him do ALL sport. Okay thanks.

Sugawara was just enjoying his strawberry milk during break time, half-heartedly listening to Oikawa ranting about, once again, Iwa-chan the childhood best friend. He happily savor the taste of milk in his tongue when a big shadow suddenly loom before him. Surprised, he choked on his drink and spit some of it in Oikawa’s direction.

“Suga-chan, that’s disgusting!” Oikawa whined, trying to clean the part of his uniform that got dirty.

“Sorry, I was surprised.” Sugawara grimaced, he send an apologetic look toward the almond-haired male. Sugawara isn’t a bad person, he actually feel bad. He made a mental note of giving Oikawa some wipes later.

“So—sorry.” Kageyama stuttered, a tint of pink appearing in his cheek from embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to startle you, Suga-san.” He hide half of his face with the paper he brought.

“Ah, that’s okay.” Sugawara offer him a smile. “Do you need anything?”

Kageyama nods. He placed the paper he brought in Sugawara’s desk. Sugawara almost choke on his own spit when he saw the result of Kageyama’s exams. It’s all red. Angry red staring back at him wanting to bite. Sugawara shudder. 

“I need help with study.” Kageyama stare at his shoes instead of his senior’s eyes. Showing other people his failure is embarrassing enough, now he gotta ask them for help too. Kageyama really thought he could handle high school, but that muscle brain of his is too strong to handle strange subject like math. He doesn’t need to know what calculus or algebra is as long as he could aim the ball he’s holding at his will whether its for baseball, volley, basket, or even soccer. He could do it all. Track running, marathon, or three-legged race. Easy. But not math, not chemistry, not freaking _history_. What is he gonna do with all of that information? Start a WW3? He didn’t think so.  
But he’s still a high school student, and therefore he need to pass all three year of high school before he could actually pursue what he actually wanted to do. So he asked for help. “Please help me study, Suga-san!” He bowed deeply.

Sugawara flushed in his seat. No one had ever shown this much respect to him before. He isn’t used to it, but he kind of like it. “I—I get it, Tobio.” He stammered. “I’ll help.”  
Kageyama’s eyes dilated in excitement. “Really?” He asked. Sugawara nodded reassuringly.

“Hey, no fair. I want to help Tobio-chan too.” Oikawa chimed in. Sugawara swore he saw a flash of smirk. “Say Tobio-chan,” He started. The glistening in his eyes make Sugawara worried. “Why don’t we all go to your house to help you study? It’s gonna be fun, right?” 

Kageyama stayed silent for a few seconds, he consider Oikawa’s suggestion in his head. “Yeah, I think it’s gonna be fun.” He said finally. Oikawa pumped his fist in the air like he just won the lottery. 

“Of course! I’ll text Kenchan and Akaashi and ask them to come.” Oikawa pulled out his phone right there and then.  
Sugawara sighed. That dude definitely planned something, alright. He could smell Oikawa’s bad idea from miles away, but he can’t do anything about it now. His priority is gonna be teaching Kageyama, he could deal with Oikawa later.

*

‘Kageyama is freaking rich’ is the first thought that come to Sugawara’s mind when they arrived at the Kageyama household, a two story mansion with both front and backyard complete with a swimming pool. Kenma choked on his own spit and begin to cough, Akaashi hurriedly handed him his water bottle, but Akaashi’s mind wander to all the room in the house. Do they have a library? A computer room? Is it big? Is it huge? Can I roll around the carpeted floor like a dog? Those kind of thought.

Oikawa. Well, Oikawa had already been here before. Sugawara didn’t know the whole story, but from what he heard from the person himself, Oikawa and Kageyama was just walking home together, just the two of them. Sugawara have club activity that day, while Kenma and Akaashi simply doesn’t wanna deal with Oikawa without Sugawara. Oikawa and his big dumb and brilliant brain decided to crash on Kageyama’s house. Just because. But then he had to go home early because apparently Kageyama’s parents had an expected guests on the same day so Oikawa had to leave. Sugawara knows Oikawa was not satisfied. But he didn’t know he’s still dissatisfied until now! What was that guy thinking? Sugawara still couldn’t figure him out.

Kageyama guided them to enter his house, manually opening his front gate. Kenma thought the gate would be automatic like in the movie, he guessed that his expectation was too high. Kageyama then open the front door with a key he kept in his backpack. “I’m home…” He called out to the empty house. Thankfully, no one answers.

“Where’s everyone else?” Akaashi asked, his head went from side to side rapidly, engulfing every corner of the house with his eyes.

“My parents are overseas, they got back monthly. Mostly it’s just me and my sister, but she’s at work right now.” Kageyama replied. He took off his shoes and set it aside, the other followed his step. 

“Excuse us…” Sugawara said, surprising his other friend.

“Who are you saying that to?” Kenma asked, his face look a bit pale.

“Anyone that might hear me.” Sugawara replied calmly, ignoring the terrified look his friends displayed on their face.

Kageyama lead them to his study room on the second floor. His bedroom right beside it. The study room is huge, bigger than Sugawara’s own bedroom. The walls of the study room is filled with floor the ceiling shelf. The right side full with books from A-Z, the left side is filled with trophy and such. But this room is not tidy, a stack of books could be found everywhere from floor, beside the shelf, to on top of the table in the middle of the room—like someone is constantly using it, living in it. The carpeted floor felt really soft when you walk on it, Sugawara really consider the thought to roll around the carpet like a puppy. Kenma didn’t hesitate, though. He instantly flopped into the carpet and started to roll, roll, roll until his body hit the bookshelf.

“Kenma?” Sugawara asked, afraid that the guy had hit himself in vital places. “Are you okay, dude?”

Kenma didn’t answer. Instead he roll to his back and stay like that, the look of content plastered on his face. 

“Guess we couldn’t bother him for now.” Akaashi said. Sugawara let out a dry laugh.

Oikawa is walking around the room, inspecting everything like he’s in the museum. When something piqued his interest, he’ll point at it and asked Kageyama. The younger boy happily answered all his questions.

“C’mon now, guys. I thought we were here to study.” Sugawara slap the ground twice, signaling everyone to sit down. Looking at Sugawara’s mean face, everyone decided to obey him. Sugawara could be really scary when he’s mad and they all learned this the hard way. “Tobio, where to you wanna start?”

Kageyama start to ruffle his paper, inspecting it. “I think classic lit is I’m the worse at,” He looked at his paper with narrow eyes. “I don’t get literature at all.”

“Okay, then we’ll start with that. I think I could help you.” Sugawara said, he took a quick glance at Kenma and Akaashi, who is pretty much isn’t listening right now. They are on their phone and smiling like an idiot. “Akaashi could help you with bio or chem, and Kenma with math, since I’m not really confident on those subject.”

“Oh, c’mon. What’s so hard about a first year subject? _We_ could teach Tobio-chan ourselves, as the grandest and smartest third year.” Oikawa took one of Kageyama’s exam paper and examined the questions. His face went pale in a matter of second. “Suga-chan, what the fuck is this?” He pointed to a math question, shoving it in Sugawara’s face.

Sugawara took the paper and slap Oikawa with it. “Like I said, let us handle this. You just sit there and look pretty or something.”

“I’ve always been pretty.” Oikawa pouts. He mope around the premise while the other started to get ahold of their book and pencil.

They studied for an hour and a half before Sugawara decided they’ve used enough brain power for today. Kageyama left to get them something to drink. Sugawara thinks the boy made progress, he openly asks Sugawara whenever he needed more explanation or when he just doesn’t get it at all. It’s a good start, it means he has will power.

Oikawa still mope around, now sitting with his back against the wall, refusing to talk. From the distant, they could hear the sound of bells echoing throughout the house. Followed by a voice of a woman, “I’m home!”

Oikawa perked up because of it, he instantly glowed. “That must be Tobio-chan’s sister!” 

Kageyama enter the study room with a tray in hand. “I got us some orange juice.” He said, placing the tray on the table.

“Hey, Tobio-chan. Was that Miwa nee-san just got home?” Oikawa asked, scoot closer to where Kageyama sit. 

“Yeah, she’s downstairs.” Kageyama took a sip from one of the glass. As if on cue, the door to the study room open and the face of Kageyama Miwa appeared. 

“Tobio, do you where my racket is?” She asked, eyeing the other presence in the house. She offered them a charming smile. “Hi! I didn’t know Tobio has friends. I’m Miwa, Tobio’s big sis. Feel free to do whatever.”

“Nee-chan, Shut up!” Kageyama flushed hotly. Trying to prevent his sister to interrupt him any longer, he stood up and try to push her out of the study room.

“Hello, Miwa nee-san! I’m Oikawa Tooru, Tobio’s mentor at school. Nice to meet you.” Oikawa stood up as well and start to act like a playboy he is around girl. Kenma roll his eyes.

“Mentor you say?” Miwa pushed Tobio aside like he was nothing. Despite being shorter than her own brother, Miwa looks like she lift weight on daily basis. “Tell me more about Tobio at school.” 

“Yes,” Oikawa had a mischievous glint in his eyes. It makes Sugawara worried. “I could tell you everything you wanted to know.” He leaned closer, pinning Miwa against the wall. This dude seriously has no shame, Sugawara thought to himself.

“That dude seriously has no shame.” Akaashi voiced.

Miwa gave him a smirk. “Really? And what kind of stuff do you know, Oikawa-kun?” She folded her hands in front of her chest. She stare directly at his eyes, daring him. “Maybe _I_ could teach you a few things myself.” She raised her hand toward his face, and Oikawa turns into a blushing mess. Miwa laughed and ruffled Oikawa’s hair. 

Kenma snickered. “Lame.”

“Thank you for taking care of my brother, but I’m afraid I have to go now.” Miwa gave them all another charming smile, making all of them swoon. She is really beautiful. “Oikawa-kun, stop messing with girls like that, okay?” Oikawa nods rapidly, his face as red as a tomato. “Tobio, I’m just gonna use your racket for today. Have a good day everybody!” And with that, she left.

Oikawa touches his hair awe. Kageyama is just as confused as ever—and a bit embarrassed of what his sister said. 

“She smells nice.” Oikawa quietly said.

“Oh yikes, Tooru is in love.” Sugawara said. When Oikawa glare at him, he only stuck his tongue at the guy direction. 

“I’m not! Shut up, Suga-chan!” Oikawa turns to Kageyama and grip both of the confused boy’s shoulders. “Tobio-chan, I swear I’m gonna be a great big brother to you.” He said with determination.

“Okay?...” Kageyama tilt his head in confusion.

“Tooru, I know you are an idiot, but I don’t think you’d go this far.” Sugawara sighed, ruffling his own hair. “Now get back here, we still need to help Kageyama pass his test.”

Oikawa is still beaming. “I don’t care that you just insulted me, I’m still happy.”

Sugawara had decided he would not think about Oikawa in that moment and let the time broke his own heart. _He’ll get over it_ , he tell himself. _Hopefully_.


	3. Kenma Won Some Tickets to The Aquarium

“Akaashi, I win some tickets to the Aquarium.” Kenma said, suddenly placing three tickets in Akaashi’s table. He stare at the tickets, not knowing what to think.

“That’s…great?” He tried. He looked up to see Kenma’s reaction, but the guy only stare back at him blankly.

“Would you kindly take it away from me? I don’t really need it.” Kenma stated his actual mean. Akaashi hummed in understanding. Kenma has never been fond of crowded places, especially those whose most visitor is kids and couples.

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers, an unconscious habit. “I don’t think I needed it either, Kenma.” 

Kenma hummed. “You don’t have anyone you wanted to go to the Aquarium with?” He asked. Akaashi shakes his head in reply. “Really, no one?” Akaashi shakes his head again. “Not even anyone from your club?”

“The library committee isn’t a club, Kenma.” Akaashi frowned. “And no, no one comes to mind.”

Kenma hummed again. They both fall into silence. 

“You should ask Suga-san.” Akaashi finally said, breaking the silence between them. He fiddles with his fingers some more. “He looks like someone who would like to go to that kind of place.”

“Right, yeah.” Kenma agreed. “Maybe I’ll talk to him after school.” Kenma decided.

And so, that’s why they—both Akaashi and Kenma—stood outside of class 3-3 after their last class, waiting for Sugawara to finish his cleaning duty so they could talk to him. Walking home to the bus stop with Kenma has been a habit of his that Akaashi didn’t even think twice when he accompanied the shorter man to the rows of third year classes on the third floor.

Akaashi lean on the parapet, looking at the tiny human on the court below him. He spotted Kageyama standing on the basketball court, a volleyball in hand. _Oh, he’s playing volleyball today_ , Akaashi thought. He had seen the boy in a lot of sport club before, particularly the one who uses ball. The sport clubs frequently ask the boy to be a substitute player when theirs aren’t available. The sport club in this school is truly underfunded and didn’t really have a lot of devotee.

“Sorry for making you guys wait.” Akaashi turns to face Sugawara, the older boy gave him a cheeky grin.

“It’s fine.” Kenma shrugged, he pull out the Aquarium tickets from his pants pocket and thrust it in Sugawara’s hand. “I was just gonna give you this, Suga-san.”

Sugawara took the tickets and examine the piece of paper. It says that it expires this Sunday. “Heh, are you inviting me to go to the Aquarium? Sure, I’d love to!” He said excitedly.

“Ah, no. I gave you the tickets because I don’t wanna go.” Kenma clarified. 

Sugawara frowns, he inspected the three tickets in his hand like it’s a strange object. “But I don’t have anyone to go with.” Sugawara made a waving motion with the tickets like it’s a fan. “Also, why is there three of this? Isn’t that too many?”

“You could go by yourself three times in a row, Suga-san.” Akaashi said, his weakest attempt on comedy. But Sugawara laugh at his lame joke.

“That’s ridiculous and a waste of time.” Sugawara chuckled, shaking his head in disbelieve.

“Yahoo, why aren’t you guys going home?" Oikawa suddenly appeared from the end of the hallway. “Are you waiting for me? OMG, I have such a kind friend.” He continued to talk to himself.

“Anyway, I understand that you don’t wanna go, but I really don’t know what I’m gonna do with three tickets.” Sugawara offered an apologetic smile toward Kenma, completely ignoring Oikawa.

“Eh, but if no one’s gonna take it it’s going to be a waste.” Kenma is a bit disappointed.

“Where do you get this anyway?” Sugawara realized three tickets didn’t just fall from the sky.

“Pay attention to me! Hey!” Oikawa whines. He grabbed Sugawara’s shoulders and start shaking the silver haired man like a rag doll.

“Arcade.” Kenma replied.

“Urgh, you guys are so mean!” Oikawa continue to whine, now tugging in Sugawara’s shirt like a lost kid.

“Shut up, Tooru. I’m having a conversation with Kenma.” Sugawara snatched Oikawa’s wrist and held his hand high so the guy couldn’t tug on his shirt anymore. 

Akaashi watch the scene in front of him like he’s some distance viewer of a comedy show. Oikawa is a handful of a person. A force to be reckon with. He wouldn’t want to deal with the kind of person that he is. It seems exhausting. The fact that Sugawara could handle the guy almost 24/7 really amazes him. Sugawara might look like your average high school boys, but to Akaashi he is an amazing person and no one could convinced him otherwise.

“Aquarium? That’s a lovely place for a date!” Oikawa said, it looks like his mood got better. “Don’t you have a girl you wanted to go out with, Suga-chan?”

Sugawara blushed. “Wha—what makes you think I do?” Akaashi thought Sugawara actually have a girl he like, but looking at him now Akaashi almost sure that Sugawara was just embarrassed that he doesn’t have any. Akaashi wouldn’t blame him. Girls are a handful. Almost like Oikawa.

Akaashi watched as Oikawa and Sugawara continue their banter. He tapped Kenma’s shoulder gentle, a silent _what do you think? Wanna go home?_. Kenma just shrugged.

“How about you Akaashi?” Akaashi snapped his head toward Sugawara, confused. “Do you not wanna go the Aquarium?”

“I don’t particularly dislike it.” Akaashi said, scratching his left cheek with his index finger.

“Then would you come with us?” Sugawara asked again. Akaashi doesn’t understand, so he doesn’t say anything. “To the Aquarium. Me and Tooru are going this Sunday. Would you come with us?”

 _Oh_ , Akaashi thought. He was inviting him to go. He’s silent again, didn’t really expect to be invited or even brought up. He stare at Sugawara’s deep brown eyes, trying to read the guy’s mind. Of course he can’t, Akaashi isn’t some psychic. He relies on intuition to figure people out. And right now, all he saw in Sugawara’s face is pure intention.

“I guess I’m free that day.” Akaashi decided. Sugawara’s smile break into a wide grin.

“Then it has been decided! Me, Tooru, and Akaashi are going to the Aquarium this Sunday!” Sugawara grabbed Akaashi’s right hand and placed one of the ticket in his palm.

“Yay, yay!” Oikawa shouted. “Thanks, Kenma! We’ll bring you souvenirs. What do you want? Keychain? Plushies?”

“You really don’t have to…” Kenma said meekly. Looks like his energy for the day already drained.

“Then we’ll be going Suga-san, Oikawa-san.” Akaashi grabbed one of Kenma’s shoulder and bowed slightly toward Oikawa and Sugawara. “I’ll see you on Sunday.”

Akaashi and Kenma left with an echo of ‘bye bye’ from Oikawa behind them. Akaashi thought about his plan on Sunday. Nothing special, really. Just the usual; doing homework, watering the plan, tidying up his room, that sort of things. He never really go out much, since he really wasn’t particularly close with a lot of people, so people not inviting him to hang out is understandable. Even in his class, he only ever initiate a conversation to Kenma. 

“Akaashi, are you sure?” Kenma suddenly asked him when they were just walking pass the school gate. “You don’t have to go if you don’t wanna. I know that you can’t say no to Suga-san, but I think he’ll understand if you’re uncomfortable.”

Kenma is worried about him, Akaashi realized. “It’s okay,” He gave the shorter guy a small smile. “I’ve already think it through.”

Kenma snorts. “Of course you have, with those big brain of yours.” He rolled his eyes. Sounds like an insult, but Akaashi knew Kenma had just complimented him. 

“Thanks.” Akaashi replied. And they both fall into a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the aquarium is on the next chapter cause i just, idk, wanted to make it its own chapter i guess. Okay yall, thanks for reading!


	4. A Strange Man at The Aquarium

The moment Akaashi exit the bus, he was greeted with a warm smile from Sugawara and a small wave from Oikawa. Akaashi couldn’t help but smiled back. They were at the bus station right outside The Aquarium, the place is buzzing with people passing by.

This isn’t the first time Akaashi ever went to the Aquarium. He had went here once with his parents when he was a kid, around elementary school age. Nothing much has changed except a few new addition for the tank. Despite the people, Akaashi feel a little bit at ease here. The warm glow from the fish tank and the darkness the hallway is giving him some kind of peace. He saw a couple of kids running around, excitedly looking at the colorful sea creatures, and Akaashi couldn’t help with smile. 

Sugawara are dragging Oikawa away from an impromptu staring contest of the almond haired guy with the local octopus. Oikawa refused to lose. Akaashi decided to ignore his senior, since everyone else is starting to pay attention to Oikawa’s attitude. 

He found a tank for the shark and stood in front of it with amazement in his eyes, watching the magnificent beast swimming around its tank like the whole Aquarium belong to it. 

“Stingray’s face looks funny.” Oikawa commented, staring at the big stingray flapping its fins to swim around him.

“That’s actually its mouth and nose.” Sugawara corrected, joining Oikawa of looking at the stingray. He was just glad that the octopus lost interest in Oikawa and left so Oikawa had declaired himself the winner and they could move on.

“Heeh, did you know that, Akaashi? Stingray’s face is actually—where’s Akaashi?” Oikawa look around in confusion, he could’ve swore he saw Akaashi standing not too far from him.

“Oh no, did we get separated?” Sugawara furrowed his brows, he started to look around too, but the younger boy is nowhere to be found. “Should we go to the information desk?” From the ampunt of people visiting this place, Akaashi could be anywhere squeezed between them and he’s worried.

“Suga-chan, calm down. Akaashi isn’t actually a baby, you know.” Oikawa said, patting Sugawara’s head gently. “Besides, we have this really useful technology called telephone.”

Sugawara flushed hotly. Of course. How could he forgot the 17 years old Akaashi Keiji has a cellphone. “You’re right,” Sugawara refused to look at Oikawa’s smug face. “Let’s just look at the souvenir for Kenma or whatever.”

*

Akaashi didn’t think he’d walk that far. He was just trying to look at as much sea creature as possible, following the hallway of tanks. The next think he knew, he was suddenly at the seaweed section, alone and disoriented. 

The phone in his pocket beeped, signaling he got a new message. When he opened it, it was from Oikawa. _We’ll be on the ground floor cafeteria. Join us when you’re done!_ , the message said. Akaashi sighed and looked around. He doesn’t actually know where he is.

The seaweed section is dark. Darker than the hallways of tanks. It seems that some seaweed glowed in the dark, or that’s what the miniature implied anyway. It seems that Akaashi had entered the kid’s zone.

He walked around aimlessly, trying to navigate through the darkness and the sound of screaming children. Akaashi wasn’t really fond of this darkness.

When he turn into a corner of some dangling seaweeds, he almost had a heart attack of seeing a pair of glowing golden eyes looking up at him. But after further inspection, he realized it was just a man sitting on the floor with his face tucked into his knee. A very, very sad man.

“Are you okay…sir?” Akaashi wasn’t sure of that to say, but the man in front of him looks so miserable he couldn’t help but feel pity toward him.

The golden eyes blinked at him. “You’re not Kuroo.” A raspy voice said back.

“I’m not.” Akaashi contemplated of whether he just left this man be or call the security. “I’m Akaashi…Keiji,” he said finally. “Is there anything I could help you with?”

“Akashi?” The man blinked at him again.

“It’s Akaashi.”

“I’m lost.” The man said, but then he started to panic. “I mean! My name’s Bokuto Koutarou, but I got separated with my friend and got lost so I just sit here.” He corrected himself.

“Oh…” Akaashi felt like he had just encountered something he’d regret. “I got separated with my friend too. Do you wanna find the exit together, Bokuto-san?"

“But…, aren’t you supposed to stay on the place if you got lost?” Bokuto hesitantly replied.

Akaashi would very much like to scream ‘No??? That’s for kids?? Are you a kid??’ but he kept it to himself. “I think I’d be better if we find someone we could ask direction to, don’t you think?” He instead replied back.

“Hm, maybe you’re right.” Bokuto stands, and Akaashi finds out the man isn’t that much taller than him. Akaashi watched as Bokuto patted his pants, cleaning it from dust. Akaashi’s eyes had already adjusted to the dark of the place, but he hasn’t really quite sure what Bokuto looks like. The only thing he could glearly see is his wide golden eyes that reminded him of an owl.

Akaashi didn’t realized Bokuto had grabbed on to the back of his button up shirt. He saw the exit door and look back to tell Bokuto when he saw his hand. He didn’t really mind, though it’s a really weird way to tell someone you’re scared. “Bokuto-san, it’s the exit door.” Akaashi pointed at the glowing door.

Bokuto perked up. He lit up and his miserable looking face broke into a wide grin. “YAHO.” He said, letting go of Akaashi’s shirt and leaped into the exit door. Akaashi almost fall from being startled.

“Bokuto-san?!” He run after the excited man.

Bokuto was waiting for him on the other side of the door. It looks like some kind of arcade game section. Akaashi thought that Kenma would love this place.

“Akaashi! We are out!” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi by the shoulder and made the other man as a support for his excited jumps. Now that the light had surround them, Akaashi could take a look at the man he was helping. 

Bokuto is a tall man with pure muscle for a body. He has an excited grin in his face, and a spikey white-grey hair with black streaks. Akaashi thought he was a weird one, but he has seen someone weirder. Bokuto’s look, along with his golder round eyes, really makes him looks like an embodiment of a horned owl. Akaashi would’ve never thought a man with Bokuto’s appearance would be scared of the dark. Especially knowing owls are a nocturnal animal. But he supposed he couldn’t judge someone based on appearance.

“Yeah, Bokuto-san. We are out. Now can you please stop jumping?” Akaashi felt a headache creep into his forehead.

“Oh, sorry.” Bokuto abruptly stopped, he hold his hands in the air. He doesn’t seem sorry.

“I supposed we parted way here, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi felt the need to bow to owl man, so he did. Bokuto is still jumping excitedly in his place.

“Yup, yup! I hope we could meet again Akaashi!” The horned owl man said cheerfully. He gave Akaashi a brief wave before sprinting to one direction. Akaashi watched him go until his back disappear from his few. 

He looked around his surrounding. Its some kind of ocean themed arcade game area. There’s a loud buzzing noises coming from the game machines and a lot of kids seems like they are violently hitting the button present at said machine. Akaashi thought Kenma would love this area. He wondered if Kenma knew or not and still decided not to come. He checked the nearest map, looking for a way to go to the ground floor cafeteria. He took a while, he hoped Sugawara isn’t worried. 

When he reached the ground floor cafeteria, Oikawa was waving excitedly at him from one of the table, his mouth connected to a straw that connected to a muddy blue colored drink. Akaashi crinkled his nose at the sight of the drink. He didn’t want to know what exactly is in it.

“Ah, Akaashi! I’m glas you made it.” Sugawara let out a sigh of relieved. 

Akaashi offered him a small smile. “I’m sorry it took me a bit longer than I expected. I kind of…got lost.”

Oikawa burst out laughing. “You? Got lost? That’s so funny. How did you even get lost in the first place?” He continued to laugh as Akaashi’s face grew hotter.

“It was an honest mistake. I was too absorbed by the view I didn’t know where I was going.” Akaashi explained himself, but Oikawa decided that it’s still funny. That is until Sugawara karate chopped him in the stomach and made him bend over in pain.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. Here, take a seat.” Sugawara make a room for Akaashi to sit by pushing his belonging to the corner of the sofa they are currently sitting at. Akaashi noticed a catfish plushy poking from one of the plastic bag and wondered why this oceanic aquarium sell those kind of merchandise.

Akaashi was about to ask Sugawara if they have eaten yet or not when his eyes caught the sight of a spikey white and black hair. His heart stopped. Oh yeah, that’s definitely him alright.

“Bokuto-san?” He said reflexively. The muscly guy turns his head when he heard someone calling his name, and excitedly wave at Akaashi.

“Hey, Akaashi! We do meet again!” He chuckled.

Sugawara look at Akaashi and then at Bokuto with a confused look on his face. “Your friend?” He asked.

Akaashi sighed deeply. “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been to the aquarium before in my life so sorry if this is absurd


End file.
